


Winning Battles

by Butterfly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack annoys Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Battles

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Post Season 8's _Lockdown_.

"So, you shot me," Daniel said, his voice almost casual. I couldn't actually tell if the undercurrent was anger or something more interesting. Knowing Daniel Jackson was a little like knowing a minefield -- no matter how well you'd memorized the terrain, you could still lose your leg if you weren't careful.

"Carter zatted you. You aren't complaining about that." I said, leaning on the wall next to him and sneaking a look at his computer screen. He _was_ working on a report. Damn, Daniel could act boring sometimes. Just as well that I knew it was all a cover.

"No..." Daniel said, pulling on the word like taffy. "Sam _didn't_ zat me. That was Anubis."

He still hadn't looked at me. "Should you be doing that?"

He finally glanced over at me, the lines between his eyes deepening. "Doing what?"

"That." I said, waving a hand at the computer. "You were shot, as you enjoy pointing out."

"My hand's still in the sling. It's fine." Daniel told me, turning to stare at the report. Oddly, I doubted that the new doctor would agree that typing was fine as long as his arm stayed in the sling. Call it an intuition. Freak mental telepathy. Huh. Was it redundant to say 'mental telepathy'?

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked, reaching forward to pick up a doo-dad from Daniel's desk. His shoulders tensed for a second, but he didn't say anything. "It looked like it hurt. At the time."

"It's fine," he said, obviously going for 'absent professor' but landing squarely in 'annoyed at Jack'. Good. I turned over the artifact, kinda recognizing it from a previous mission. Something Daniel'd thought was interesting, found out wasn't, and then kept because he'd thought it was pretty.

Most of the stuff in here was like that, after a while.

"Need any help?"

"With the report?" Daniel asked. He hadn't actually typed anything since I'd gotten there, another tiny victory. And intentional denseness was always a good sign.

"Who cares about the report?" I said carelessly, hiding my smile at how that put his back up.

"You!" He snorted, pushing away from the desk and turning his full attention to me, where it belonged. "At least in theory. Jack? Could you pretend to be a General? At least a little."

"Right, then, I order you to-"

"Wa-wait. I didn't say anything about orders," Daniel protested, standing up. "I... oh. I get it."

"You do?" I asked, not getting my hopes up.

"Maybe." He paused, his forehead scrunching up in suspicion. I gave him my best innocent look and he bit his lip before shifting gears. "Okay... since you won't let me get my report done, you should treat me to dinner." And I hadn't needed to say a word. Sometimes the man could pick up a hint.

"Well, if you insist. All the stuff at your place is probably rotten by now anyway." I said. He gave me an amused look and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair, leaning down to save his report before shutting down the computer.

"Your place, then?" he asked, heading for the door. "Did you want to call for pizza or stop at a store on the way?"

"Your call," I said, putting down the doo-dad. "I did shoot you, after all."

Daniel grinned at me and flicked off the light. "You did."

He left the room and I followed him, closing the door behind myself and keeping a close eye on his six.

Someone had to.

the end


End file.
